


The Lost Guardians

by HanaMi33



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: We all know that Tsunayoshi has six guardians. That is is the Sun, Storm, Lightning, Cloud, Rain and Mist. What he doesn't know is that he has two more guardians. That have long been lost and forgotten by time with each generation. That not even records in the Vongola Family history has ever shown.Will he ever find them when not even the latest boss of the Vongola wasn't even aware..?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/gifts).



> Uhm, its addiction making gifts for you when it comes to story.

I was having just an ordinary day at school. Where I was conversing with my friends. A place where I didn’t have to worry about the craziness of my family. A temporary haven for me that takes me away from the darkness of my family.  
  
Darkness is something that has always been in my family. My father Thorin Oakenshield is the boss of the Durin mafia family. I don’t know much about it since I try not to be apart of it because the mafia world is something. I don’t want to be part of but it's hard when your father and the rest of the family are apart of the mafia.  
  
I just really wanted to keep my father's wish. I wanted to be ordinary. My little sister Kuroi is deep into the mafia world. She has the Durin’s black hair. I have light brown hair. She has purple eyes and I have the Durin’s blue eyes. She is only a year younger than me. She constantly argues with my cousin Kili, who has raven-colored hair and brown eyes.  
  
‘School was so peaceful..’ I thought dreading my walk back to my house. I had to go home eventually don’t want my father worrying. Upon my arrival. I saw that the house was up in flames. I stood there, shock for a good five minutes.  
  
“This is all your fault! If you had just shot him like I told you! This fire would not have started!!” Kuroi was shouted at Kili.  
  
“No! It's your fault for being blind by not seeing that guy behind you!!” Kili shouted back at Kuroi.  
  
“I knew he was behind me, you idiot!!” Kuroi started hitting our cousin.  
  
I finally came out of my shock and started to dial the authorities to take out the flames. ‘I just wanted a normal day for one single day..’ I thought to myself. I should be used to this kind of thing. I admit coming home to our house on fire is actually the first believe it or not. After the firemen came, I spoke to the police. That’s when my father's car pulled up. He looked a little panic at the state of our house.   
  
“What happened.!?” He yelled out. I saw my older cousin Fili. He had blonde hair and eyes. Dwalin also came out of the care.   
  
“It’s alright father no one was harmed, I dealt with the authorities..” I told him.  
“Evelyn, thank god for your okay..” He hugged me.  
  
“This is all Kili’s fault, the dummy let the guy set the place on fire!” Kuroi accused.  
“Me!? Your the one who wasn’t fast enough to take care of the assassins!” Kili shouted back at Kuroi. I saw the fight between the spiral out of control again.  
  
I sighed a little to myself.  
  
“Thorin, our enemy could be on the move, its not safe here for anyone especially what happened the last meeting..” Dwalin looked at Thorin. Who gave out a giant sigh. I looked at them all confused. I decided not to ask because the truth still remains.  
  
I don’t want anything to do with the Mafia.   
  
“No where is safe for Evelyn or Kuroi.,” Thorin mumbled. He looked to be in thought.  
  
“Evenlyn, I’m sending you to a distant relative,” Thorin explained to me.  
“What..?” I questioned.  
  
“I’ve talked to them a few days ago should anything happen to our house, you will be taken the flight to japan immediately,” Thorin explained to me.  
  
“What will happen to you and the others..?” I asked feeling kind of sad. Kuroi clasped on to my hands.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of our father.,” Kuroi said with confidence. I smiled a little at her.   
  
“Of course.” I kissed her forehead.  
“Guard him well little sister.,” I said to her.  
“Right! I will kill anyone who tries to hurt my family..” Kuroi had this smirk on her face.  
  
I was in a bit of awe of my little sister.  
Father drove me to the airport. He took Kuroi with him to deal with business. I was left on the plane on my own. The distant relative is a pretty big deal in Japan.   
  
‘Maybe it will be fun..’ I thought to myself. When I think about the mafia. I can’t help but feel that it was a matter of time. When I will be dragged into it whether or not. I did not want to be apart of the mafia. I never killed anyone in my life.  
A simple normal life is something. I strive to have.  
‘I’ll get a normal boyfriend and put this mafia business right behind me!’ I thought to myself. I made that vow a long time ago.  
  
When I finally arrived in Japan. I came face to face with a man who had black hair. Those eyes of his were like grey with a little hint of blue.   
  
“I’m Evelyn..” I told him. I looked at his armband that said something like the disciplinary committee. There was a silver ring on one of his fingers.  
  
“I’m Hibari Kyouya, a distant cousin of yours, I’m sorry my parents couldn’t make it because they are over sea’s on business,” Hibari explained to me.   
  
“I will be taken care of you in their stead.” He turned away from me.  
“Oh, uhm thank you very much..” I followed close behind him.  
  
‘This is Japan..’ I thought walking not really having much since my house was burned down before coming here.   
  
There was a black motorbike. Hibari handed me a helmet. That caught me off guard. I took the helmet from him.  
  
“Get on,” Hibari told me. I placed the helmet on my head. I held on to him as he drove me to his house.   
Once we had arrived at Hibari’s house. I looked at the Japanese traditional house. The inside was beautiful.  
  
‘I’m starting to think that every part of my family is rich regardless..’ I thought to myself. I did enjoy exploring the place.   
  
‘Maybe I can finally have a normal life..’ I smile in thought after exploring the place. I haven't seen Hibari anywhere he suddenly vanished from my eyes.   
  
I did see that the cupboards were full of food. This whole place felt really empty. I got a little hungry. I started to make food. I made some for Hibari thinking that maybe he would be hungry.  
  
‘Why does everyone in my family have such strong auras.?’ I questioned myself. Hibari aura was really strong. He didn’t seem to talk much. I suddenly wish Kuroi and Kili were here.   
  
This place was far to quiet that it felt kind of lonely. I pushed those thoughts away serving food. I sat down at the table. Hibari showed up. He sat across from me.  
  
“I made food for the two of us!” I smiled at him.  
“Hn, you cook..?” Hibari took the food.  
  
“Yeah! My specialty is Ramen though, I hope one day, I can open up my own restaurant.” I stated. I ate in silence with Hibari. Only this time it was kind of calming. Hibari wasn’t so bad despite the killer intent he has that is mostly masked by a large amount of blood lust.  
  
‘I some times hate, I can pick up on things like that..’ I told myself.   
  
“Hn, this is delicious..” Hibari told me.  
“You really think so!? I’m glad! If you want, you can leave all the cooking to me!” I beamed at him.  
  
“That so..?” Hibari questioned.  
“Yeah! It's the least I can do take me in on such short notice.” I explained. Hibari said nothing. There was another comfortable silence.  
  
“Tomorrow, you will be starting at Namimori High school, you're a second-year right..?” Hibari asked me.  
  
“That’s correct.” I smiled at him. Hibari placed a folder on the table.  
“Those are your classes, your father has already gave me all the information,” Hibari told me. I nodded my head.   
  
I collected his bowl.  
  
“Kyoya, is there anything you would like for me to put in your bento tomorrow..?” I asked him. Hibari glanced at me.  
  
I took the dishes into the sink. I started to wash them.  
  
“Hamburger.” He replied.  
  
“okay! It will be my first time making a bento! I hope you will like it..” I smiled at him.  
  
Hibari ruffled my hair.  
  
“Thanks, go get some sleep, herbivore.” He ordered me. I nodded my head. I was going to start a new life tomorrow here in Namimori.


	2. Chapter 2

I got up the next day early to have a shower. I went to make bento for Hibari and myself. Life was just beginning for me in Japan. I can only hope that my father was going to be okay along with everyone else.  
‘I should clean the house when I get back.’ I thought to myself. When I was done making the bento. I got changed into a school uniform.  
  
‘First order of business when I get to school is boyfriend scouting!’ I smirked. I thought about it again not wanting them to be killed by my father. I decided to push that thought to the side.   
‘Just enjoy the normal-ency’ I told myself. Hibari was kind enough to take me to school. I should have known he also went to this school. When we arrived people were looking at the two of us at the entrance.  
  
‘What's with everyone..?’ I asked myself. I gave Hibari the bento.  
  
“Goodbye, Kyoya see you after school.” I waved my hand as he grunted in response. I went into the school. I felt eyes on me. I paid no mind about to head to class. When I bumped into somebody making me back up.  
  
I was about to apologize only to feel my foot slip. I turned my head back noticing there was a stairwell behind me.  
  
‘I’m going to fall!!’ I yelled in my head. I was grabbed by someone. I got pulled forward into the chest of another male.  
  
“Ah ha ha, that was close, sorry about that..” A cheerful voice made me look up into chocolate-brown orbs.   
  
‘Eh…? He has a silver ring too.’ I thought noticing his hand. He was quite good-looking.  
“Oh its alright.,” I told him.  
“Good!” He released me.   
  
“Uhm what is your name..?” I asked him before he could leave me.  
“Yamamoto Takeshi..” He introduced himself.  
“My name is Evelyn, I just recently transferred, I’m a second year,” I explained to him.  
  
“Oh? Then I should call you senpai, I’m only a first-year.” Yamamoto grinned at me.   
“oh no it's fine, I’m not really Japanese so could I call you Takeshi..?” I requested of him.  
  
“Sure no problem.” Yamamoto still had that cheerful about him.  
“Oi baseball idiot! Stop making Juudaime wait!” Another voice shouted. I turned my head looking at the grey hair male.   
  
“Ahahaha, sorry sorry..” Yamamoto walked over giving me a wave.  
‘Tenth..?’ I questioned myself. That male just now was giving off a familiar vibe. He was just so cute and charming.  
  
‘Cute!!!??’ I freaked out in my mind. I shook my head. There was no way he was that good looking to me. I barely even know the guy.  
‘He looks like the oblivious kind..’ I thought to myself. I went to my class after grabbing my books. There were a lot of whispers around me.  
They were saying stuff about Yamamoto. They were talking about some guy name Gokudera Hayato.  
  
There was even talk about some popular girl in first-year name Kyoko Sasagawa. I didn’t know people like to gossip a lot at this school. I stopped paying attention as soon as the bell rang.   
  
The class was pretty normal. When lunchtime came around. I walked out grabbing my bento. I walked to the cafeteria. When I got there everyone in this place had their own table. I quietly walked over to a table.   
I sat down eating alone not really minding the fact that nobody was going to sit with me. I ate my lunch in silence. I did see a lot of girls surround a table squealing about Yamamoto. This male name Gokudera.   
  
‘They’re pretty popular..’ I finished my bento and left the cafeteria.  
  
The school was pretty normal that week. I made lunch for myself and Hibari. I kept the place tidy. Hibari even ate with me every morning. He told that for the next few days that he was going to be gone. He had a job to do for his family.  
  
I had the weekend to myself. The first day was with my cleaning the house again. I watched some movies, I had a shower before going to bed early.   
  
The next day. I decided to go shopping. I wore a simple black dress with black boots. Kyoya left me money to go shopping. I bought things for making Ramen. I carried them all back to Kyoya and then went back out wanting to explore Namimori on my own.  
I lost track of time because of the time. I had finished exploring it was already late. I sighed losing track of time.  
  
‘So late out..’ I thought walking by an alleyway. There was a sound that made me stop in my tracks. I turned my head towards the darkness. I stepped into the alleyway. I followed the sound of blades clashing.  
That brought me back to memories of Kuroi clashing blades with Kili or Fili. My dad would also occasionally fight with swords with Dwalin. I felt sort of nostalgic thinking of all that before stopping in my tracks.  
  
“Vongola’s Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, you will be the first to die..” An unknown voice spoke. I went against the wall thinking of that happy-go-lucky male at school.  
  
‘Yamamoto are you involve with dangerous people..?’ I frowned to myself. There was more than one person fighting Yamamoto. I stayed put not understanding my own actions.   
  
Yamamoto’s cry out in pain made me feel tense.   
  
“That’s one member down, lets find the others.” The male voice disappeared. I waited for a few more minutes to come out of the corner. I saw about four bloodied bodies.   
  
Yamamoto was laying on the ground.   
“Takeshi..?” I pushed him over my eyes widen at the amount of blood that he was loosing. I bit my lip he was going to die at the rate.  
  
I placed his arm around me. I hoisted him up from the ground. I grabbed his blades. I dragged him all the way back to Hibari’s house. That wasn’t that far from the alleyway.   
  
‘This is why I don’t like dealing with the mafia business.’ I thought to myself. I brought Yamamoto home using a short cut.   
I got to work fixing his wounds while he was unconscious. I had hope that it wasn’t too late. I worked on him quietly thinking of the times. I had fixed wounds from Kili. He was the one that got hurt the most during our training sessions.  
  
Kuroi was just as bad. Thorin was worse than anyone always getting hurt for the sake of protecting all of us. I understood why they would always get hurt. They bleed for survival. Bleed for the sake of protecting everyone in the family.  
  
I was worried every time that one day. I would lose one of them. I lived every day like it was a blessing to have them around. I value my family just as much as everyone else.  
  
I shook my thoughts away keeping an eye on Yamamoto. He was stable sleeping peacefully his blades at the side. There was a bit of risk for infection. I was pretty diligent at keeping his wound cleaned and bandaged for the night.  
  
Next morning. I had hope that Yamamoto was going to be okay. I wouldn’t know for a few days. I stayed by his side even missing some school. I gave him some medicine that was made by me to speed up the healing process. That kind of made him sleep more in exchange.  
  
Imagine my relief when Yamamoto finally woke up in the bed. He was trying to get up quickly.  
“Takeshi, wait, you're still injured..” I told him.  
“Evenlyn..?” Yamamoto was surprised to see me. I sat him down gently grabbing water.   
  
“Here drink some of this..” I told him. He drank the water. I placed it on the bedside table.   
“Stay, you were hurt really bad, Its amazing that you're still alive..” I admitted to him. I missed more than a few days of school looking after him.  
  
“You saved me…?” Yamamoto questioned. I nodded my head. He looked around the room. I got up from the ground.  
  
“Wait here, you need to eat something.” I left the room. I walked back with a bowl of soup. Yamamoto was laying in the bed.  
  
“Don’t you dare get up, those multiple wounds on you could be fatal if the stitches come out.” I scolded him.  
  
“Sorry.” Yamamoto apologized.   
  
“Let me take care of you.” I requested. I took a bowl of soup. I had a spoon blowing on the hot soup. I fed Yamamoto.  
  
“You’ve done this before..?” He asked me.  
“I’m no stranger to taken care of others..” I answered him. The door burst opened almost making me jump.  
  
“Kyoya!? You almost gave me a heart attack!” I yelled out. Hibari looked surprised at Yamamoto. I looked at Yamamoto and then at Hibari.   
  
“Yamamoto Takeshi, where have you been all this time..?” Hibari asked his tonfa out. I got up from the seat.  
  
“Wait, Kyoya, He’s heavily injured, I have been taken care of him so, I’m sorry about missing school..” I apologized. Hibari lowered his tonfa’s.   
  
There was a bit of relief in Kyoya’s eyes. He tapped my forehead with the tonfa.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, just take care of Takeshi.” He said to me.   
“Okay.” I smiled at him. Hibari left the room. I tended to Yamamoto.  
  
“You know Hibari.?” Yamamoto questioned me.  
“Kyoya is a distant relative of mine, he is taken care of me for a time..” I explained to Yamamoto.  
  
“That so..?” Yamamoto looked to be in thought. I should be asking the normal questions about what his connection is with Kyoya. Why he had people after him. What kind of dark organization he was apart of to kill people.  
  
I didn’t know that my family background was no better. My entire family was apart of the mafia family. I know how to keep secrets. I know not to ask questions. The answer is kind of obvious that they were school mates. Kyoya goes to Namimori High school.   
  
The other answers. I did not care to know.  
  
“Anyway, I can bath..?” Yamamoto asked me.   
“I’ll help you,” I stated. Yamamoto blinked as I picked him up all bridal style.  
  
“Woah! You're stronger than you look..” Yamamoto laughed. I carried him to the bathroom. I set him on the toilet. I began running his bath for him checking the tempature. I added some salt in the bath to help clean the wounds.   
  
“..You are really going to go through with this..?” Yamamoto asked me. I walked over to him.   
“Yeah, I don’t want you risking opening your wounds,” I stated. I started to undress him of his clothes. I took off his suit.  
  
“I can do this part…” Yamamoto removed his pants. I was mostly focused on his bandages. I started to undo his bandages. I turned to the bath shutting of the water.   
“I help you in, come on..” I helped him up as he stepped into the bath. I helped him relaxed.  
“It's going to sting there is salt in this water to help with keeping your wounds clean.,” I explained to him.  
  
Yamamoto took a deep breath. He seemed to relax closing his eyes.  
  
“Are you alright..?” I asked him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine..” Yamamoto answered. I looked at his face. I averted my eyes. I pushed him up washing his back.  
  
“..I’m guessing you have done this before as well..?” Yamamoto questioned me.  
“Yup.” I continued to bath Yamamoto. I thought of some of the times. Where I bathed Kili a few times when he was really sick. The same thing happened to Fili.  
  
I was left to take care of them. They were all stubborn most of the time. Oin took it upon himself to teach me a few things about medicine. I studied a lot but not to the extent of wanting to become a doctor.   
My mind drifted. I turned on the shower to rinse his body after Yamamoto washed some parts of his own body. I grabbed a towel after the shower was running. I placed it around his body.   
  
I snapped out of my thoughts looking back at Yamamoto.  
“You alright..?” He asked me.  
“I just miss my father, my sister and my other cousins is all..” I told him. I helped him out of the bath. I helped dried him off seeing some bloodstains.  
  
I bandaged his wound and got him some comfortable clothes before helping him to bed. I left him to rest before walking towards Kyoya.   
  
“How is he..?” Kyoya asked me.  
“Takeshi is fine, he is just asleep..” I yawned a little to myself feeling tired. I walked to the kitchen making myself some coffee.  
  
I walked over to Kyoya. I lifted his chin checking his face. I saw a cut on his cheek. I placed a band-aid on his cheek.  
  
“..If you have any bloodied clothes give them to me, I can get them clean.” I requested of him. Kyoya left for a second. He wordlessly handed me his suits. I left to do laundry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yamamoto was still resting in the bed. The wounds on his body were healing nicely. Kyoya would talk to him after he wasn’t in any danger of his wounds re-opening. I started to slowly go back to school. Kyoya was taken care of Yamamoto anyway so there was no need for me to be around. Three weeks of school. I had missed it.  
I found myself going back with ease. I also find myself looking at my phone these days.  
  
When will my father contact me?   
  
I keep wonder if Kuroi is doing alright with Kili and Fili.   
  
Why do they always make me worry?  
  
I arrived at Kyoya’s that day to see Yamamoto sitting in a chair. Kyoya was having tea with the cheerful teen.  
  
“Evelyn! I wanted to thank you for saving my life.” Yamamoto smiled at me.  
“...Your welcome.” I looked at my feet. There was some thought about what could have happened if I didn’t intervene.  
  
‘He could have died..’ I told myself. I walked to the kitchen. Hibari was quietly looking at me. I grabbed some snacks going over to the table. I sat down munching on the snacks.  
  
“It's hard to believe that your both related.” Yamamoto smiled.   
Hibari didn’t say anything. I took the cups and walked over to the kitchen. The silence was somehow tense.  
  
“You are not going to ask questions.?” Hibari questioned.  
“Don’t want to.” I deflected the question while washing the cups.  
  
“Why..?” Hibari asked me.  
“Don’t involve me in your dangerous job,” I stated without even looking.   
  
“You are already involved helping, Takaeshi, as you did,” Hibari explained to me. I rinses the soup and dried the cups.   
  
“It was a one-time thing, don’t go getting yourselves killed..” I waved my hand slamming the door to my room.  
I proceeded to ignore everything for the rest of the day listening to music on a laptop that Kyoya let my borrow.   
  
Next day. I had finished making bento and given it to Hibari before leaving the house. I thought to make my specialty Ramen for Yamamoto in congratulation for getting better. I didn’t see him this morning. I figured he had gone back home.   
I walked to school staring at my phone. This phone was an important phone. This was the one that was given to me by my father so that everyone in our family gets to keep tabs on everyone to make sure we were safe. Everyone has one on them.  
  
‘Should I phone Fili..? maybe Balin..? Nori..? Dwalin..?’ I stared at my phone not paying attention to my surroundings. I went to step on to the road not noticing a car.  
  
When I had been pulled back.  
I felt the wind of the speeding care. I blankly stared realizing that my life could have ended.  
  
“Ah ha ha, Senpai you should really watch where you are going.” Yamamoto smiled at me.  
“Your right, I’m sorry..” I apologized.  
  
‘Is this a natural occurrence now..? having him save me all the time, but then again..’ I thought back to the days. Where I was attending to his life-threatening injuries.“Takeshi are you injuries alright..? any scars..?” I asked him.

“I’m fine and healthy thanks to you and don’t worry, I didn’t scar.” Yamamoto smiled.  
  
“Oh well, that’s good,” I said in relief.  
“Yamamoto!!” A shout made me turn. I looked at the brown hair male. The silver hair male. That was known as Gokudera Hayato.  
  
“Are you okay…?” The brown hair male asked.   
“Stupid baseball idiot! Don’t make Juudaime worry!” Gokudera shouted at him angry. I looked at the two fussing over Yamamoto.   
  
“Ah ha ha, sorry, sorry, I’ll get stronger.” Yamamoto smiled.  
“You better” I stated glaring at Yamamoto. Who turned his head over at me.  
  
“One's luck doesn't always last forever..” I walk on ahead. I heard them talking from behind. I continued my walk to school.  
  
Upon my arrival. I greeted Kyoya who was at the front gate.  
I went to my class staring at my phone. I took notes during class. When Lunch came around. I was sitting alone in the cafeteria looking at my phone.  
  
‘Maybe, I should call Fili..’ I thought to myself. When I felt something touch my head.  
“Hey Senpai.” Yamamoto grinned at me.  
“Takeshi..?” I questioned tilting my head.  
  
I touched the box. I examined it seeing that it was all neatly wrapped up as a gift.  
  
“This is a thank you, gift.” Yamamoto took the seat across from me.   
“I owe you my life for what you do for me.” He grinned.  
“Told you it was a one-time thing..” I grumbled.  
  
I noticed his friends were at the other table.  
  
“Are you not going to sit with them..?” I asked.  
“I will, I just want to sit here for a few minutes,” Yamamoto stated.   
“If that’s what you want..” I turned my head from him.  
  
I looked at the gift that was given to me. I felt obligated to open the gift. I unwrapped the gift seeing a little jewelry box. I opened the jewelry box seeing two silver rings with raindrop design in the middle.   
“These are promise rings..” I felt the warmth in my cheeks. Yamamoto took the other ring.  
“Do you like it..?” He asked me.  
  
“I mean its beautiful..” I looked at the silver ring. Yamamoto took my hand. He slipped on the ring on my finger. He pulled my hand finger kissing the raindrop design.  
  
“I swear to protect you from now on,” Yamamoto vowed. I couldn’t control the overwhelming heat that I was feeling because of him.  
  
“Yamamoto Takeshi, what are you doing to my cousin..?” Kyoya’s killer intent would be suffocating if I was not used to feeling it from other family members.  
  
“I was just giving her thank you gift, Hibari no need to be so hostile.” Yamamoto had an easy grin on his face.   
  
“Step away from my cousin or else.” Kyoya stepped closer. The aura’s around me was suddenly getting very dangerous. When my phone rang. My eyes sparkled. I grabbed my phone.  
  
“Thanks for the gift, Takeshi!” I kissed his cheek and left unaware of the chaos. I had just created running outside the school.  
  
I opened my phone placing it against my ear.   
  
“Hello..?” I answered the phone.  
“Evenlyn how are you..?” Fili’s voice from the other line made me feel so much relief.  
  
“Fi! I am so glad you finally called, I was getting worried, is Kuroi okay..? what about Father..? Kuroi? And is Kili alright..?” I threw questions at him all at once.  
  
“The-” Fili’s voice was cut off by shouting in the background.  
  
“Evenlyn!! tell your sister that I’m a better shot then she is!” Kili shouted having to take the phone from Fili. I walked keeping eye surroundings while keeping my phone to my ear.  
  
“Don’t listen to this Idiot sis! We all know that the one who excels at a shot is me!” Kuroi yelled at the phone. I was forced to move it away from my ear because of how loud she yelled. The sound of someone being smacked was heard from the other line.  
  
“LET ME SPEAK!” Fili shouted out probably fed up with the bickering.   
  
“Why did you hit only me!!?” Kili whined in the background. Kuroi laughed at his misfortune that created a fight between the two. Fili cleared his throat.  
“Sorry about that.” Fili apologized to me.  
  
“Its alright, Fili, I’m glad everyone seems to be doing alright, I can relax a little..” I turned the corner seeing a male with white hair. He had a bandage on his nose. He was surrounded by a group of people.   
  
I stared at the group. I turned around only to be grabbed by one of them letting out a surprised yelp. I almost dropped my phone.  
  
“Excuse me! I was on the phone!” I glared at the male. Only to have a blade pressed against my throat. I sighed wondering why did this have to happen right when Fili phones me.  
  
“You better tell us what we want to Sasagawa Ryohei! Or this girl dies..!” The guy pressed the blade to my throat.  
  
‘Oh no, to be threatened while Fili is on the phone, I’m a bit scared for their lives..’ I thought to myself.  
“Please! I don’t want any trouble! It's okay!” I pleaded out hoping Fili could get the message.   
  
“YOU EXTREMELY CALL YOURSELF A MAN WHEN YOU TAKE A HOSTAGE!?” Ryohei guy shouted to the male holding me hostage.  
  
“You are all cowards!!” Ryohei cracked his knuckles. He charged forward. The guy who was holding me was punched first. I moved away from the guy on my phone.  
  
“Fili..?!” I called out.  
“Who was that..?” Fili asked me.   
“Its nothing don’t worry about it, everything has been settled,” I told Fili.   
  
“Hm, As long as you're not seriously hurt, We will be a bit longer here don’t worry, we’ll all see each other again, good-bye..” Fili told me.   
  
“Okay, good-bye tell everyone, I love and miss them.” I hung up the phone.  
“MAXIMUM! CANON!!” A loud shout made me turn around. What I saw made my eyes widen as this huge light of yellow blinded me.  
  
I closed my eyes hearing a type of explosion. When I looked there was a huge hole in the wall of the school. Those guys were taken down so easily.   
  
‘That some horrifying brute strength..’ I thought looking at the male. That was called Ryohei Sasagawa. He glanced at me.  
  
“Are you okay.?” He asked me.  
“I’m fine but, Kyoya is going to flip from the damage you done to the school..” I told Ryohei. Who looked at the damage he done to the school wall.   
  
“..Its time for an extreme retreat.” Ryohei started running off. I stared at his back.   
“So that’s the Vongola Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa..” A male stood beside me looking at the back of Ryohei.  
  
I turned to the one who was talking. He had silver eyes with dark blue hair. Their attention switched to me.  
  
“Do you know of the Vongola Family..?” He asked me.  
“Not a clue,” I answered. Those silver eyes narrowed at me. I stepped back.  
  
“Well its been fun, so, I’m going to get going..” I turned on my heels heading towards an entrance to the school.   
  
I opened the door only for an arm to push the door closed. I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to that same male from before.  
  
“You wouldn’t be lying to would you.?” He asked leaning towards me. I glared at him.  
“I’m not lying, please leave me alone.” I requested of him.   
“Tell me of the Vongola, or else.” He glared at me. I felt something against my body.  
  
‘A gun..?’ I questioned feeling the barrel of the pistol against my stomach.  
“I really don’t know what you're talking about, please let me go.” I requested of him.   
  
“What is going on here..?” Kyoya's voice was able to make feel a bit safer. The male turned his head. I used that chance kneeing him hard into the stomach.  
  
“Kyoya! He has a gun!!” I yelled out running towards him. The sound of the gunshot echoed. I was scared for a moment that it had hit me. I lost my focus having to slip over a rock. I fell to the ground like a clumsy idiot.  
  
When I turned Yamamoto was standing there with his back to me. I was completely unharmed.  
  
“Tsk, I’ll have to thank you for protecting my cousin, Takeshi.,” Kyoya stated.  
  
‘Did he deflect that bullet protecting me..?’ I asked looking at the silver ring on my finger.   
  
“Evenlyn, get out of here, we will take care of the rest.,” Kyoya ordered me. I nodded my head slowly getting up from the ground. I left two to deal with that dangerous male.   
  
This school day had turned out to be quite eventful. I was at least glad that Fili finally called me today.


	4. Chapter 4

The name Vongola has come up twice already. Once when Yamamoto was attacked by those men. The second time was yesterday.   
‘Takeshi is the Rain Guardian, That Ryohei guy is the Sun Guardian..’ I turned the page trying to read a book. I slammed it close.  
‘Vongola..’ That name kept popping up. I know it had something to do with the underground world. I have to steer clear of them.   
  
The silver ring given to me by Yamamoto was shining.  
  
 _‘I swear to protect you from now on ’  
  
_ Yamamoto's words echoed through my mind. I stared at the ring. That made me feel kind of troubled. Normal life was something that I wanted.   
‘The closer, I am to Takeshi and Kyoya the more involve, I am getting..’ I sighed wondering if coming here was a good idea in the first place. _  
_‘Maybe it was a bit naïve for me to think, I could avoid the mafia world..’ I thought feeling like it was a curse. I sighed a little to myself. I should just resign myself to my fate.  
  
I am cursed to be in that dark world. I will not let it hinder me. I declared to myself walking to the cafeteria.   
I made a really good Takoyaki. I opened the bento box. The food looked so heavenly. The rice and the octopus wieners. I had a literal sparkle in my eyes. When my bento box had been knocked to the ground.   
  
“Whats is your relationship with Yamamoto Takeshi..?!” The girl asked me. Her hair was blonde. She had light brown eyes.  
  
‘A classic bullying scene eh..?’ I questioned myself.  
“Its none of your business,” I stated. She slapped me hard across the face. There was milk spilled all over me by the other girls. They were laughing and mocking me.   
  
The girls were about to cut my hair.  
  
“What do you think you're doing..?” Kyoya’s aura was dark. That made all the girls freeze.  
“Kyoya, I made a mess of my bento..” I looked at the ground feeling kind of sad.   
  
I went to reach for the box. Yamamoto took lifted it off the ground.  
  
“You got milk all over you.” Yamamoto laughed as he pulled out a hanker chief. He started to wipe the milk off my face.   
  
“You're all an eyesore get the hell out of here..” Kyoya said with venom. The girls all screamed running away in fear.  
“What a waste.” He helped clean up the mess on the floor.   
  
“Takeshi, you don’t have to do this for me you know, I can do it myself..” I pouted at him. Yamamoto laughed at me.  
  
“Awe, but I want to take care of you, Evenlyn, you are always looking after everyone else..” Yamamoto smiled at me.  
  
“...Oh..?” I felt a little happy with his words. He dodged a blow from Kyoya. Who was glaring murderously at him.   
  
“Takeshi! Kyoya! There is trouble!” A brown hair teenager said. I saw him a few times. He has a connection to Yamamoto and Kyoya.  
  
There was a woman with black long hair. She was wearing a high school uniform. I couldn’t help but feel that something very bad was about to happen.   
  
“Kyoya that woman over there, with orange eyes, she’s going to do something..!” I warned him.   
  
Kyoya rushed forward to the woman. He kicked her hard in the stomach before slamming her down with a tonfa.  
  
‘So violent..’ I thought to myself.   
  
“Wow, taken firearms into my school, you got some nerve..” Kyoya was seething with rage. Yamamoto put his arms around my waist.  
  
“We should go.” He pulled me forward with the brown hair male. I looked at his friend that he often hangs out. I saw that on one of his hands. He had a silver ring just like Yamamoto.  
  
I wasn’t able to stop walking until we got outside of the school grounds. Yamamoto placed his school jacket over my shoulder. My uniform was still wet from having milk spilled all over me.  
  
“You should go home for today it's not safe here at school.” Yamamoto smiled at me. I looked at his friend. I grasped for the jacket.  
  
“..Sure.” I felt conflicted with myself.   
“Oh, right this is one of my best friends, Tsunayoshi Sawada.” Yamamoto pulled the brown hair teen forward.  
  
“Oh hi, Sawada-san, I’m Evenlyn.” I introduced myself.  
“H-hi, Uhm, you can call me Tsuna..” He looked to the side. I couldn’t resist touching his fluffy brown hair.  
  
“Awe! It's so fluffy!” I beamed at him. I couldn’t help but touch his head. I felt immense joy touching his fluffy brown hair. He looked embarrassed. He didn’t say anything.   
  
There was this odd feeling when our eyes met. I don’t know to explain the feeling. I just felt like it ignited something within me.   
He looked away from me.   
‘What was that..?’ I asked myself.   
  
“Senpai, please go home, Kyoya will tell you when it safe to come back to school,” Yamamoto told me. I nodded my head.   
  
“Be careful..” I waved my head. I won’t pretend. I don’t know what's going on. I know that they are doing something really dangerous. I wasn’t apart of that world.   
  
“When this is over! I’d really like to you go out to have sushi with me!” Yamamoto shouted. I looked shocked.  
  
“Bye Senpai!” Yamamoto waved his hand.  
‘What does he mean, he’ll take me out for sushi..? like a dater..?’ I questioned myself. That couldn’t be right. Yamamoto wouldn’t take me out on a date.  
  
I was under the impression. He doesn’t know what it means to date another girl. I shouldn’t even get worked up about having sushi with him.   
‘The hell..?’ I walked back feeling a little wobbly. My head suddenly hurt. I leaned against the wall to take a breather. I think things were getting a little to hot.   
  
“Kyoko Sasagawa..” The voice of someone else brought me out of my trance. I walked a bit forward. I saw the school idol of the first year. She is pretty popular among the students. Her million-dollar smile and her innocent eyes.   
  
“If you want to prove yourself to me, then kill Sawada Tsunayoshi..” The male with dark green hair smiled at her fondly.  
  
“..If that’s what you want, Ryuji-kun.” Kyoko said to him. There was something odd about her eyes. They didn’t have a shine to them.  
  
‘Mind control..?’ I questioned myself. She was after Tsuna with no control of herself.   
‘It's not my problem.’ I thought to myself. I went back to Kyoya’s house. I sighed laying on the bed.   
  
I sure have a lot to think about in so little time. Kyoya and the others will handle whatever it was that was going on to school. I’m not really worried. Everything always turns out fine in the end.  
  
Kyoya didn’t let me go to school after two days because of that incident.  
When I finally arrive there were a lot of delinquents around the campus.  
  
‘Maybe, Kyoya had up the security..’ I thought to myself. The class is pretty boring. When lunchtime came it was kind of relief.   
Yamamoto is sitting with Gokudera and Tsuna. Kyoko had approached him.  
  
She still had that look in her eye. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. I ate my bento. I watched her carefully unsure of what to do with myself.  
  
‘I don’t want to get involve.’ I tell myself. Tsuna looked so in love with this girl. He can’t see that she was being controlled. The rest of his friends don’t see the truth.  
  
The bond between them is strong. There is no doubt in their eyes. Kyoko probably didn’t want to hurt Tsuna either. She was being forced to do this by someone else.  
I looked away finishing my bento. When I looked back Tsuna was gone with Kyoko. I don’t know why but it made me panic. I threw away the rest of my lunch going over to the table.  
  
“Takeshi where are Tsuna and Kyoko..?” I asked him.  
“Tsuna went with Kyoko to the rooftop,” Yamamoto told me. I looked a little panic.   
“Don’t worry, Juudaime will finally confess his feelings..” Gokudera looked all smugged.   
  
“Excuse me!” I bowed my head. I left the table quickly running in the direction of the rooftop.   
I had this overwhelming sense to protect Tsuna from any danger. I don’t know why my feelings were so strong when it came to him.  
  
I couldn’t ignore this awful feeling. I burst into the door. I saw Tsuna with Kyoko who was walking close to him. I ran towards them.   
I had gone in between her and Tsuna.  
  
“Kyoko-chan, its okay none of this is your fault,” I told her.  
“Evenlyn..?” Tsuna questioned behind me.   
  
Kyoko raised the blade. I didn’t want Tsuna to see her with a weapon. I was stupid to think that there something. I could do to help him.  
I wasn’t going to back down.   
I hugged her. She stabbed me. I held a firm grip on her.   
  
“Kyoko-chan, let's be good friends.!” I smiled warmly at her.  
  
I ignored the pain in my abdominal. Instead, there was this strong feeling of warmth.  
I don’t know where it had come from but it was a nice feeling.  
I released Kyoko.  
  
“Huh?!” Kyoko had snapped out of whatever trance she was in. She had looked directly at me.  
“you're an upper-classman..!” Kyoko freaked out. I hugged her tightly pushing the knife deeper inside me by accident.   
  
“It's okay, none of this was your fault,” I whispered into Kyoko’s ear.   
“Tsuna!”Yamamoto yelled running out to the roof.   
  
“Yamamoto..? Gokudera-Kun..?” Tsuna questioned. Gokudera came running up while I was hugging Kyoko. Yamamoto also came walking up. I shifted my movements so that I was facing the door.  
  
“Come on, Kyoko-chan, I want to show you something cool!” I pulled her with me towards the door. I rushed out of the rooftop. I pulled her with me to the infirmary room.  
  
“I am so sorry!!” Kyoko yelled out. She was near tears. I walked into the infirmary.   
  
“It's not your fault, you were under mind control,” I told Kyoko. She sat on the bed.  
“I almost hurt, Tsuna-kun..” Kyoko looked at the floor. I looked at the blade that was lodged into me. I bit my lip.   
  
“Kyoko, I want you to follow my instructions very carefully..” I requested from her. She nodded her head. I pulled the blade out. That was the painful part. I gave her orders on to help me fix the wound from the stab.  
  
A blood situation on my part. I was able to get it fixed in time by the time lunch had been over.  
It was also thanks to Kyoko's help.  
  
“Senpai, w-what is your name..?” Kyoko asked me.  
“Evenlyn.” I smiled at her.  
“Thank you Evenlyn..” Kyoko bowed her head.  
  
She looked as if she was going to cry leaving the infirmary. There was no blood on her hands.  
She looked pretty shaken up. I however had to change my clothes.  
My uniform got all bloody. I placed my first top in my bag. I got up very slowly not wanting to re-open that stab wound. I was at least glad that Tsuna was going to be okay.   
I opened the door.  
  
“Ciaossu!” A man wearing a fedora hat greeted me. I looked at the male with curly sideburns. Those eyes of his bore into mine.  
  
“Reborn-sensei, hello.” I smiled at Reborn. He was my math teacher. He had this powerful aura about him.   
  
“.Evenlyn what are you doing here..?” Reborn asked me.  
“I had to help an injured student, but their fine now so you don’t have to worry about it, I took care of it myself!” I beamed at him.  
  
“That so..?” Reborn questioned.   
“Reborn..?” Yamamoto’s voice made me turn to him.  
  
“Takeshi, what are you doing here.?” I asked him.  
“I was looking for you, Kyoko told me you were here..” Yamamoto explained.  
  
“oh? What is it that you needed..?” I asked him.  
“I was wondering if you would like to come with me after school to have some sushi..?” Yamamoto asked of me.  
  
“Like a date..?” I asked him. Yamamoto blinked a few times. I felt that warmth in my cheeks.  
“I mean of course it would be just as friends..!” I looked to the side feeling a little flustered.  
  
“Alright, it's a date.” Yamamoto smiled.  
“Eh!? You can’t just decide that for yourself!” I yelled out.  
  
“But if it weren’t a date you would be disappointed right..? so its a date.” Yamamoto finalized it to me.   
  
“Okay..” I didn’t want to argue with him anymore. I remembered Reborn was still there witnessing everything.  
  
‘Oh god! Just kill me now!’ I thought to myself.   
  
“I’ll wait for you after school by the gate!” Yamamoto smiled at me. I ran away not wanting to embarrass myself any longer.  
  
At the end of the school day.  
I met up with Yamamoto who was waiting for me. I walked with him to get sushi.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk to the sushi place was quiet. The main reason was that I didn’t know what to say with a few things on my mind. I was careful of my wound on my abdominal. That was something. I didn’t want Yamamoto to find out.  
  
I also had to figure out what the feeling was when it came to Tsuna. Why was I so protective of him. This odd connection. I had felt with him the moment our eyes met. It was just so strange to me.   
‘I should be used to strange given my family..’ I thought to myself. There was something wrong with Kyoko. I can only hope that she will find a way to overcome her sadness.  
Yamamoto stopped walking. That lead me to walk straight into his back.  
  
“Were here!” Yamamoto grinned. He opened the store.   
“Takeshi! Welcome back!” An older male greeted.  
  
“I’m home!” Yamamoto cheerful reply.   
‘This is Takeshi’s home..?’ I questioned.   
  
“Wait here, I’ll only be a minute, Senpai.” Yamamoto left me at the entrance. I looked around the restaurant.  
  
‘Takasushi, I heard some good things about it from my classmates..’ I thought to myself.  
“Don’t be shy, come to have a seat.” The older male requested.   
  
“Okay..” I walked towards the sushi bar. I sat on one of the stools. Yamamoto came back down. He was dressed in more casual clothes.  
  
“Hey Dad, this is Evenly she is a second year.” Yamamoto smiled. I looked at the older male with blue eyes.  
“Evenlyn this is my father Tsuyoshi, he’s the owner of this restaurant.” Yamamoto introduces me to him. I looked at Tsuyoshi. I felt a sparkle as a thought struck me.  
  
“You know what it's like to run a restaurant right..? maybe you can give me a few pointers, I want to open my own Ramen restaurant one day..!” I smiled.  
  
“Ramen..?” Yamamoto sat next to me.  
“Are you even good at making Ramen..?” Yamamoto asked me.  
“I’ve never really made anything like that since coming here, but, I will soon, besides, I need to practice to get really good!” I admitted.  
  
“I can give you some pointers, next time.” Tsuyoshi smiled.  
  
“Great!” I smiled.  
  
“So what's the story of you two..?” Tsuyoshi asked Yamamoto.  
“This is a date.” Yamamoto smiled at Tsuyoshi. I felt my cheeks warm a little from his response.   
  
Tsuyoshi looked shocked. He looked at me than at Yamamoto.  
  
“My little boy is growing up, you’ve got yourself a good one!” Tsuyoshi looked really happy.  
  
‘Maybe, I should have made this not a date..’ I turned my head.   
‘Its not like were going out yet, we haven’t talked about it and well the reaction from my father..’ I looked at the counter.  
I'd cross that bridge when the time comes.  
  
“Senpai, your thinking too much.” Yamamoto poked my forehead. I blinked at him. He laughed at me.  
“Lets eat something.” Yamamoto handed me a menu. I took it deciding to listen to him. I looked at the contents.  
  
I gave my order. Yamamoto did the same.  
  
“Oh we're not going out yet..” Yamamoto smiled at Tsuyoshi.  
“What do you mean by yet..?!” I yelled out feeling flustered.  
“Ah ha ha, Your so cute being all flustered..” Yamamoto smiled.  
  
“Cute!?” I yelled out.  
“I was under the impression that you don’t pay attention to girls!” I blurted out.  
“I don’t usually always busy with other stuff.,” Yamamoto admitted to me.   
  
I sighed a little rubbing my forehead.  
  
“I feel, I have greatly underestimated you, Takeshi..” I looked at the food in front of me. I took a bite of the sushi roll. When I chewed and swallowed the food. I felt like I was in heaven.  
  
“Yum, these flavors are dancing on my taste buds!” I went to town on the food in front of me.   
“Aren’t you going to eat too..??” I asked him. Yamamoto took a bite of his food. I took a piece with my chopsticks. I placed it in his mouth.  
  
“It's more enjoyable if we eat these together!” I smiled. Yamamoto also places food in my mouth. I chomped down on it eating the sushi roll.   
  
I had a ton of fun eating with Yamamoto.   
  
“Don’t worry about the bill its on the house this time.” Tsuyoshi smiled.  
“Are you sure..? I’d feel bad if I didn’t pay for the meal some how..” I admitted.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Senpai,” Yamamoto assured me.  
“Okay..” I heard the sound of the door opening. I turned my head. When this little boy came running in the place.  
  
“I’m sorry!!” He shouted at me. I looked at him confused. When I saw a purple bazooka. That was head towards me. At the same time, the little boy tackled Yamamoto.  
  
“Lambo!!” Tsuna’s voice was the last thing. I heard when the Bazooka hit me.   
  
‘Am I going through a trip..?’ I asked myself. I rubbed my eyes having to appear in a different location.  
  
I felt nothing but confusion looking around the room when my eyes landed on a male. The suit he was wearing the scar on his face.  
  
I blinked a few times looking into those chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
“Takeshi…?” I questioned.   
“Yo..” He smiled at me. I stared at him some more.  
  
“Why are you older..?” I questioned. I turned my head. I saw people wearing black suits.  
“uhm..” I was unsure what to say at this point.  
  
“So it seems, that there is no fooling you when it comes to Yamamoto Takeshi, Vongola’s Rain Guardian..” I turned to the man who was speaking. He had red hair and brown eyes.   
  
I looked at him.  
  
“Come here young Evenlyn..” He motioned for me. I glanced at Yamamoto once more. I saw that he was currently bonded.  
  
I took cautious steps towards him.   
  
“Don’t be afraid, I just want you to sit down..” He told me. I sat down on the chair. I felt a little tense because of my wound.  
  
“Now tell me what is your connection with the Vongola’s Rain guardian..?” He asked me.  
“Why is that any of your business..?” I questioned him.  
  
“Don’t use that tone with me girl, His life is in my hands..” He had this smug look about him. I looked in the direction of Yamamoto. Who had a guy standing behind him.   
  
A gun pointed to his head.   
  
“You want to see what will happen if you don’t comply with my wishes..” He said to me. I saw the man shoot him. That made me want to cry out his name. When I looked back Yamamoto was fine. He was still safe.  
  
“What a strong reaction..” The male smirked. I felt my emotions completely shut down for a second. This guy was playing with my emotions.   
  
I know that no matter what the situation is he was going to kill him or me. The image of Yamamoto’s still body still fresh in my mind despite being an illusion. I felt nothing but anger.   
I got up from my seat.  
  
“What are you going to do..? your ten years to the earl to do anything.” He smirked at me. I placed my hand on the chair.  
  
“Your right, I am weak a little girl who was suddenly brought into the future..” I told him. I grasped the chair. I moved with it towards the guys who were holding the gun to Yamamoto’s head.   
  
I smashed him good with the chair. The chair broke in pieces.  
  
“H-how did you move so fast..?” That same guy looked in shock. I looked at the body on the ground. I dropped the pieces of the chair on the ground.  
  
The click of the gun made me turn to the guy. I glared at them. That made the guy shiver. He looked frozen in place.   
  
“This is unexpected..” He sounded genuinely surprised.  
“I didn’t expect such a strong killer intent..” He said to me. I felt that familiar presence. It made me relax.  
  
“You know, I really hope you have a good time in the afterlife..” I said as my surroundings suddenly change. I was standing back in the present at the restaurant.   
  
“Evenlyn are you alright..?” Tsuna asked me. I looked back at Yamamoto. I stared at him. When everything processed in my mind. I waited for a few minutes before grabbing the Bazooka from Lambo.  
  
I shot Yamamoto with the Bazooka. The pink smoke made me cough. When it cleared. There stood the older Yamamoto.   
  
“Takeshi! Your okay!” I felt a million times relieved. I gave Lambo back his bazooka. I hugged the older Yamamoto.  
  
“Yup, I’m perfectly safe..” The older Yamamoto smiled.  
“Kay, you can go back to your time..” I waved my hand. That made him laugh even more.   
“I want my Takeshi back..” I stated.  
  
“Yours..?” Yamamoto questioned. I flushed red.  
“I mean! It's not what you think!!” I yelled out. A few more minutes went by the pink smoke happened again.  
  
I hugged Yamamoto. I didn’t let go of him. That whole illusion of him dying in front of my mind really got to me. He was perfectly safe it was still kind of scary.   
I kind of liked this warm hug.   
  
Yamamoto had walked me back to Hibari’s house. The next day. I felt like doing nothing all day. I asked Kyoya if I could skip today. He allowed me after bribing him with his favorite food.  
I had to look after my stab wound. I figured that staying here wouldn’t entice any troublesome situations.   
I cleaned the house. I did the laundry. I started to make Ramen. The reason for that was because I had felt like it.   
  
Once that was done. I changed into a white shirt with black shorts. I had more clothes thanks to Kyoya buying them for me.  
I walked outside to get some fresh air. I decided to take a stroll around Namimori. The walk was pleasant enough. The weather felt perfect for it wasn’t too hot or cold.  
  
A great day to skip school. I just let my legs wander around the place. I found myself around a shrine. I placed headphones on my head. I pressed play on the mp3 player. I listened to music while walking around a shrine.  
I stopped walking seeing familiar silver hair. I ran over to get a closer look at the person. When I arrived at the scene.  
  
“Gokudera..?” I took my headphone off. When my eyes met with Tsuna.  
“Tsuna..? what are you doing here..?” I questioned. I finally noticed Yamamoto who was on the other side of Tsuna.   
  
There was this male with blonde hair.   
  
“Dispose of that girl!” An order made me turn around.   
“Evenlyn!” Yamamoto called for me. I went to move only to have the blade blocked by one other.   
  
“If any harm comes to her, I will have no choice but to kill you.” A male with white-blonde hair stated. I stepped back.  
  
“Legolas!? What are you doing in Japan?!” I yelled out. Legolas looked back at me.  
“I should be asking you the same thing..” Legolas kicked the guy in the stomach.  
  
“uhh..” I was a little tongue-tied wondering if I should explain that my house was burned down. I don’t really think father would appreciate me telling his rivals son about our current predicament.   
  
“Father sent me to stay with a distant relative of mine for a time..” I explained.  
“Why..?” Legolas asked me.   
“He wanted me to get to know my other family better..” I answered.  
  
Legolas frowned.   
  
“What are you doing, Legolas..? that girl has ties with the Vongola Family..!!” A shout came from the leader of the group of men. I was assuming was the group of men. When I looked at the guy. He was the one who brainwashed Kyoko.   
  
“Do you..?” Legolas asked me.  
“I don’t know, are they the Vongola Family..?” I pointed to Tsuna.  
“Yes,” Legolas answered.  
“I don’t know about any Vongola, but Tsuna is my friend, so is Takeshi! Along with Gokudera who I haven’t really talked to but is still a friend” I told Legolas.   
  
“A friend of yours is a friend of mine.” Legolas turned to the people.  
  
“You would betray us because of one stupid woman!?” The leader of that group shouted enraged.  
  
“Hold your tongue, If you harm this woman then your alliance with Durin family will be demolished..” Legolas stated.  
  
“What do you mean.?” He questioned.  
“Evenlyn here is the eldest daughter of the boss of that family,” Legolas revealed to them. Their eyes widen in shock horror.   
  
“I should cut off you’re tongue for insulting her..” Legolas walked over. They backed off before bowing their head.  
  
“We are so sorry! Hime-sama!!” The men shouted out to me. I looked at them a little surprised.   
“To think that there was someone valuable right under my nose..” Leader said.  
  
There was a crazy look in that guy's eyes. That made me feel uncomfortable.  
“Come to me, Princess! I’ll make sure you live comfortably!” He yelled running towards me.   
  
My response was to flee only Legolas had his arms around me. He shot the man right in the head. He turned me away from the dead body.  
  
“Dispose of his body and report to your boss of what happened and how foolish he was to try to bring harm to Thorin Oakenshield daughter,” Legolas stated.  
  
“What about the Vongola Family..?!” One of them shouted. Legolas looked at me. I gripped on his shoulder with a pleading look in my eyes.   
  
“Whatever problem you have with the Vongola Family, I won’t be apart of it, they are not my enemy,” Legolas stated. I looked at him with happiness.  
  
He turned to me.  
  
“I’m glad you're doing well, I was worried about you after hearing about your house being burned down..” Legolas admitted.  
  
“You heard about that huh..?” I turned my head feeling kind of guilty in not being completely truthful.   
  
“It was on the news everyone in that area knows,” Legolas told me.  
“Oh..?” I had mixed feelings about knowing how my father is when it comes to a certain man named Thranduil.   
  
“Evenlyn.” Kyoya called my name.   
“Kyoya..?” I questioned.  
“Come on its time to go..” Kyoya motioned for me. I stepped away from Legolas.  
  
“Be careful with your other Jobs, Legolas, bye it was nice seeing you.” I waved my hand.  
I walked over to Kyoya. Who turned to walk in the other direction. I followed closely behind as he lead me home.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a lot of things that happened since coming her to Japan. I got to meet Yamamoto Takeshi. I got to witness Hibari Kyoya slightly kind caring side. I have found out that Yamamoto is also apart of the mafia.   
  
I mean it wasn’t hard to figure out. He did get fatally injured that one time. I ended up taken care of them. I somehow got sent into the future for a time before coming back to present.   
I still have that wound from Kyoko who was under mind control by this Ryuji guy who was shot in the head by Legolas.   
  
‘I’ve been indirectly involve with the mafia once more..’ I thought to myself. This is something that become troublesome. Kyoya is happy to receive my cooking everyday. He even ate that Ramen. I had made for him.  
He wanted taste my Ramen again one day. That was fine. I haven’t had any inspiration. Legolas revealed my relations to the Durin’s mafia family.  
  
‘I hope that doesn’t do anything to my bond with Takeshi..’ I looked at my desk. I can defiantly feel eyes on me from the math teacher. Reborn has been watching me the last couple of days. I know he has questions.  
He has yet to approach me. 

* * *

Lunch time came around. I was sitting alone once more in the cafeteria.  
  
‘Somehow, I feel exhausted..’ I thought to myself. I opened the lunch box. I took the chop sticks.  
  
“Hey Senpai..” Yamamoto smiled at me. I looked at the said teen. That surprised me. He had missed  few days.  
  
“Takeshi..?” I questioned. He smiled at me  
“You’ve returned.” I felt a little relieved.  
  
“Yup, I’m alright.” He said to me.  
“What about you.? Is that wound of yours healing nicely..?” Yamamoto asked me. I looked at him in shock.  
  
‘W-wound!? How did he..?!’ I questioned myself feeling shock.   
  
“S-somehow I feel like I greatly underestimated you again..” I looked at my lunch. Yamamoto took one of my octopus wieners.   
  
“Takeshi!” I yelled out. He laughed at me.  
“Awe, senpai were you lonely with out me..?” Yamamoto teased me.  
  
“That was mine!” I complained at him. Yamamoto lifted my shirt. He inspected the wound.  
“Yup, its healing nicely..” He grinned.  
  
“How did you even know..?” I asked him.  
  
“Oh I followed you that day to the infirmary with Kyoko..” Yamamoto admitted.  
  
“What!?” I was shocked by this information.  
“I was worried so I needed to see if you were okay..” Yamamoto smiled.  
  
“But, its fine its all in the past right..?” Yamamoto had an easy grin on his face. I nodded my head. I took another bite of my food in the bento.  
  
“I didn’t know you had connections with another mafia family.” Yamamoto added. I felt that guilt again. On the other hand it's not like he was going to be tell me that he is apart of a mafia family.   
  
“..Its not something people talk about, it's not like you were going to tell me that you had ties to the mafia either.” I shot back at him.  
  
“I guess you got me there..” Yamamoto laughed. I felt a little troubled with the flow of this conversation. I took his hand.  
  
“That doesn’t matter right..? Takeshi your still so important to me..!” I told him. He blinked a few times.   
  
The touch of his hand on my chin. I felt as he kissed my cheek. That surprised me. I think my face turned a scarlet red. I thought he was going to kiss me or something.  
  
‘oh no, am I hoping for something like that..?! whats is wrong with me..?!’ I told myself.  
  
“Evenlyn, lately its hard for me to take my eyes off you.” He admited.  
“Your always on my mind..” He added. My attention was drawn to Takeshi once more.  
  
“I wonder if this is what its like to..” Takeshi is about to say something important.  
“Yamamoto!” Tsuna came running up.  
“Oh hey Tsuna!” Takeshi shifted his attention.  
  
‘No wait! Continue to talk please..!’ I begged in my mind. Tsuna came running up. Those brown eyes glanced at me.   
  
I felt such a strong connection.  
“Quick! Gokudera-kun has been beaten up!” Tsuna panicked.  
“What..? By who.?” Takeshi questioned.  
  
‘Gokudera was beaten up..?’ I questioned. I had to question who was able to defeat him.  
  
“hey!! I’m looking for my sister! Evenlyn!!” That loud familiar voice made my head turn. The black short hair and purple eyes.  
  
“Kuroi!?” I shouted in shock. Kuroi whipped her head in my direction.  
“Evenlyn!!” She shouted jumping at me.   
  
“Ah! Don’t be reckless!!” I yelled out. I caught her in my arms. She hugged me tightly.  
  
“I found you!” She grinned.   
  
“Your the one who beat up Gokudera-kun!” Tsuna shouted. Kuroi looked at him.   
“What are you going to do about it..?” She asked smirking at him.   
  
I looked at Tsuna. Who looked back at Kuroi. I saw his entire face turn a scarlet red.  
“Uhm, uh! Hiie!” Tsuna was all flustered.   
  
That made him look even cuter. I even felt more of a pull towards that warm feeling inside of me. This odd connection felt like it was getting stronger.  
  
“For disrupting the peace of Namimori, I will bite you to death.” Kyoya stated. I looked a little worried.  
“Go ahead and try!” Kuroi stuck her tongue towards Kyoya. Who charged at her.  
  
“Kuroi!” I yelled out. She blocked the tonfa with her arm. She kicked him hard in the stomach. Kyoya swung his other tonfa at her. She ducked and punch him hard in the jaw with an upper cut.  
  
Kyoya stepped back. There was predatory grin on his face.  
  
“Wow, your strong.” He wipe the blood of his face armed.  
“What is with my family and violence!!?” I shouted out. Kuroi looked ready to fight him. I grabbed her hand.  
  
“Come on!” I yelled out.  
“Eh!? But I want to play!!” Kuroi called out whining. I ran out of the school with Kuroi. I panted having to stop in my tracks.  
  
I took a few breathes.  
“It was my win.” Kuroi turned her head with a pout. I looked at her.   
“Kuroi! What were you thinking!? Picking a fight with Kyoya!” I scolded her.   
“What are you even doing here..?!” I shouted out to her.  
  
“Daddy said to come here so I came.” Kuroi took out a lollipop.  
“Uh, where did you get that..?” I pointed to the lollipop.  
“My pocket!” Kuroi grinned at me.   
  
“Also who did this to you..?” Kuroi lifted my shirt. I pulled my shirt down.  
“Its nothing!” I turned my head to the side.  
  
Kuroi’s eyes bore into mine. She licked the lollipop.  
“Oh right, Fi and whelp are here to, I ditched them at the air port though..” Kuroi replied. I stared at her.  
  
“Of course you did, but did you have to beat one of the students here..?” I asked her.  
“He picked the fight with me, I was just asking direction.” Kuroi told me.  
  
“..Well whatever let's go find Fili and Kili, I’ll worry about school tomorrow..” I rubbed my forehead. I dragged Kuroi with me around the Town.  
  
I had no idea which way the airport was so I settled for walking around the town.  
  
Kuroi was walking with me. She grasped my hand tightly.  
  
‘I missed this..’ I thought to myself. I didn’t realize how much. I missed Kuroi right up until this point.  
  
“Oya, this is unusual pair of girls..” A male with blue hair smiled at me. He had different color eyes. He had this air about him that would make anyone wary of him.  
  
“Your hair reminds of a pineapple, are you a pineapple..? or do you just dress up as Pineapple because you want to be one..?” Kuroi asked.  
  
“Kufufufufu.” He laughed. I noticed a ring on his finger.  
‘That’s the same ring as Takeshi,Kyoya’s and Tsuna’s..’ I thought to myself.  
  
“I am so so sorry about my sister! We will be on our way now!” I pulled Kuroi.  
“But, I want to know..” Kuroi had this pout on her face. I steered clear of that male with the pineapple hair cut.   
  
‘I think my days are going to get a bit more hectic..’ I thought to myself.  
‘Will I be able to hang out with Takeshi..? what was we going to say..?’ I asked myself. I looked at the silver ring on my finger.   
  
Kuroi pulled me back as I was about to walk into a pole.  
“I see you still almost walk into poles while you're in deep thought..” Kuroi stated. I rubbed the back of my head.  
  
“I FOUND YOU!!” Kili’s raging voice. That made me turn my head. I saw Fili standing there with a smile on his face.  
  
“Fili! Kili!!” I shouted.  
  
“I wanted to spend a little more time with Evenlyn, but you ruined everything.” Kuroi stated.  
“What!? You threw me a frick’n garbage can! And ran off!!” Kili shouted at her.  
  
“Waah! Waaah!! that’s all I’m hearing from you! Are you going to cry some more? you cry baby..!” Kuroi shouted back. The two engaged into a fight.  
  
“I kind of missed this..” I admitted smiling at the two fighting.  
“Why..?” Fili asked me.  
“Its starting to feel a little bit more like home..” I admitted.  
  
“So who this is Hibari Kyoya..?” Fili asked me.  
“oh is our distant cousin, why..?” I asked Fili.  
  
“Because Uncle said that we were stay with him, with you, he had already informed him..” Fili explained.  
  
‘Is that why Kyoya was in bad mood this morning..?’ I questioned myself. I shook my head. I guess I will just see what happens after we arrive at Kyoya’s house.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya's house was currently in a state of a mess because Kuroi and Kili decided to fight around the house. I had to clean everything that was being knocked down. Fili was trying to stop the argument but was also getting caught up in the argument at the same time.

'Haha, something must be wrong with me to be enjoying this when it should be irritating..' I thought avoiding Kili's flying body.

When the door was kicked open.

"Welcome home, Kyoya!" I gave him a warm smile. He looked at the state of his house. He took out weapons.

"I'll bite you to death." Kyoya threatened running at them. There was like a full-on brawl around the area. I dodged some of the hits cleaning up. I stopped a vase from falling to the ground. I felt a little sad that T.V was smashed. 

Chaos was all around me.   
'I'm just missing father..' I thought to myself. I ducked from a table flying that hit the wall that made it smash to pieces.

'Yay! I get to cook for more people!' I went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. I listened to the battle that was happening in the living room. 

"I give!" Kili yelled out. He sounded out of breath. I grabbed some cups and poured some juice in the cups. I placed them on a tray. I opened the door. I walked over to Kili who was panting. I gave him a drink of juice.

"You are an angel, Evenlyn." Kili grabbed the cup. He drank the juice. I handed Kuroi a cup. I gave Fili a glass along with Kyoya.

"Thank you." Fili took the glass from me. I nodded my head going back to the kitchen. I began to make food for everyone. The others finally stopped fighting. It was easy to make food. 

'Kyoya is probably going to transfer, Kili and Kuroi into Namimori High..' I finished making the food. I severed everybody's food. I sat down to eat with them.

'Ahh ~ it's so nice to eat with other people.' I thought to myself. My family is almost complete.

'I wonder how Takeshi is doing..?' I wondered to myself. I gathered the plates. I went into the sink. Kuroi hugged me from behind.

"Evenlyn, Will you sleep with me tonight..?" She asked me. I looked at Kuroi's pleading purple orbs. I smiled at her ruffling her hair.

"I would love to sleep with you tonight Kuroi.." I smiled at her. She smiled at me feeling happy. The hold on me tighten. 

"You know, you should let me sleep with you too," Kili smirked. Kuroi kicked him in hard in the family jewels. Kili fell to the ground. 

"I'll help you with the dishes!" Kuroi shouted after I gathered all the plates. I went to the sink. I started on with the dishes. Kuroi helped me clean so it didn't take that long.

That night that I was embraced by my sister as we slept. The next morning. I had fallen out of bed. Kuroi was hogging the whole bed.

I laughed a little walking to the kitchen. I got started on making Bentos.  
'Come to think of it, I have not asked much about Father..' I realized while preparing breakfast for everyone. 

I was lost in thought mulling over that fact. I ended up making too many Bentos. I stared at the extra.

'oh maybe I can give this to Takeshi, I wonder if he is home..' I asked myself.   
I was about to leave the house. I stopped at the door. I felt eyes on me making me turn.

Fili stood there with his arms crossed.  
"Where are you going so early in the morning..?" He asked me.  
"Oh, I was about to head out too.." I avoided eye contact.

'Wouldn't it be bad for Fili to meet Takeshi..? I mean they are both in the mafia..' I felt a little troubled with this information.

"Evenlyn, are you okay..?" Fili asked putting his hand on my forehead.  
"I'm fine, Fi, I was just thinking of something.." I admitted looking to the side.

"I hope, my sister hasn't been causing you too much trouble with Kili," I told him.

"We're family, I would be troubled if they didn't cause me trouble," Fili stated having a fond look in his eye.  
"You are right.." I smiled back fondly thinking of them.

"Never mind that, I am more worried about you," Fili admitted.  
"Me..? you are the ones who are in constant danger," I added.

"Thorin is more worried about you because there is a powerful mafia family around these parts," Fili explained to me.

"Really..?" I questioned. Legolas came to mind. He could have potentially told my father about the Vongola. 

That would mean trouble for him, wouldn't it?

'I can't see, my father attacking another mafia family for any reason, Tsuna does not seem the type to attack others without a valid reason eithier..' I thought to myself.

"Evenlyn?" Fili called my name.  
"Yes..??" I looked at Fili in curiosity. The two of us looked at each in the eyes. 

"You two seem comfortable with each other." Kili's voice made me turn to him. 

"Shut up," Fili lightly punched him.  
"I'm not like you," Fili stated.  
"Oh really..?" Kili looked as if he didn't believe a word that was coming from his mouth.

"Yeah, I don't have wet dreams about my cousin," Fili stated.  
"THAT WAS ONE TIME!!" Kili shouted.

Kili was smacked him with a tonfa. Fili narrowly dodged the weapon. I stared at Kili. 

"What..?" I looked shocked. Kili looked at me. He glared at Fili. I looked at him with concern.

"It was about Kuroi." Kili looked to the side. I stared at him for a good minute.   
"I see.." I turned away.

"This is all your fault Fi! Evenlyn is judging me because of you!" Kili shouted at him. 

'I will never understand the minds of men.' I walked back to the kitchen. I gave food to the boys. Kyoya walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kyoya!" I beamed at him. He looked half asleep. I gave him some black tea. He took it from me. He sat down drinking the tea. 

"Morning.." He muttered. He looked at Fili and Kili.  
"yo! morning." Kili smiled.  
"Morning." Fili greeted. 

"You seem happy this morning, have a good dream.?" Fili asked Kili.  
"Yeah! it was all about this strange Clam." Kili started to talk about his odd dream.

Kyoya looked mildly interested in this odd dream of Kili. I glanced at the extra bento.  
'I can always give it to him at school.' I smiled sitting down. 

Kuroi woke up. She came down with her hair sticking in all directions. She yawned going to the cupboard. She grabbed a bowl and milk to make cereal.

"..Kuroi and Kili, I registered you into the Namimori Highschool," Kyoya told the two of them.

"That so..?" Kuroi questioned. Kili said nothing trying to steal Kuroi's food. He was kicked in the face.

"I don't care, our main objective is to protect Evenlyn anyway," Kili shrugged his shoulders.

"Also get some more intel on the Vongola Family," Fili added. Kuroi nodded her head. Kili also nodded his head. Kyoya narrowed his eyes.

"They aren't an enemy to us.," I said.   
"Our father decides that.," Kuroi told me. I nodded my head. I didn't say anything else eating breakfast.

I left grabbing the bento from the counter. Kuroi and Kili followed after changing into their uniform. The three of us headed off to school.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroi and Kili were settling into the high school life pretty well after they transferred into the first-year classes. Kyoya forced Fili to join the disciplinary committee despite having already graduate highschool. Fili was stuck with Kyoya.

My life continued like normal. I kept on making Takeshi bento boxes. He seems to enjoy them a lot. Kuroi had been getting along with her classmates for the most part. She at least seems to be enjoying her time as a normal high-school girl.

Kili likes to try and chase off every guy that comes across myself and my sister. Another factor in my world. I didn't have to eat on my own anymore every lunch-time. Fili comes to sit with me despite being forced into a job by Kyoya.

Fili did not complain because it would mean keeping an eye on myself, Kili and Kuroi. I still felt a little bad. This had been forced on to him. I wasn't going to complain if my cousin was happy with the arrangement.

I got to be happy for making more food for more people. I had a peaceful month of living an ordinary high school girl's life. 

"Thorin, I haven't found any information about the Vongola." Fili talked to my father. I was about to walk into the kitchen.

"I don't know, I suspect that Kyoya has something to do with the Vongola Family.." Fili said on the phone. I leaned against the wall eavesdropping on the conversation he was having on the phone. 

'I shouldn't worry about this at all, besides the Vongola Family has nothing to do with me.' I thought to myself. I wanted to believe that but my feelings for Takeshi. 

I sighed walking to my room. Today was a holiday. I was free to do anything that I wanted. I dressed in a simple long sleeve black and white striped shirt. I wore blue jeans shorts. I put on a pair of socks and shoes before walking out the door. The air is nice out with the sun shining. The slight breeze. I walked all the way to Taka-sushi. 

"Hello, Senpai.," Takeshi smiled walking over to me.

"Takeshi, hello," I smiled at him. I noticed that Tsuna and Gokudera were there sitting at another table.

"Are you alone.?" Takeshi asked me. 

"Yes." I smiled at him.

"Okay then, table for one coming right up!" Takeshi smiled leading me to a table. 

"Juudaime! I can't believe you let that woman walk all over you!" Gokudera shouted.

'Woman..?' I questioned turning my head to the two.

"Kuroi-chan is so pretty.." Tsuna had a dazed look in his eyes.

"I thought you liked Kyoko." Gokudera looked at him confused. When the aura around Tsuna became depressed.

"She rejected me and is dating Mochida.." Tsuna looked at the table. I turned my head.

"Here you are senpai, I made this especially for you." Takeshi smiled at me. I looked at the sushi on the table.

"Wow! thank you, Takeshi!" I beamed at him. I started to eat sushi. 

"It is so delicious.." I chomped down on the food. Takeshi took a seat right across from me.

"It has been a while since we last hung out." Takeshi smiled.

"That is true we both have been busy." I nodded my head in agreement. 

"I miss you," Takeshi admitted.

"I-I'm not that far away, Takeshi, you can talk to me anytime," I stuttered. He reached over cleaning my face off of rice.

"W-what are you..?" I felt my cheeks warm. Takeshi laughed at me. 

"You seem to be having fun, let me join." Fili pushed Takeshi down sitting down. The other teen looked at Fili.

"Sure." Takeshi looked at Fili. The door opened as Kuroi came running into the restaurant. She pushed me over to the other side of the seat. Kili pushed Fili.

"We want Sushi, Fi!" Kuroi smiled at Fili.

"Alright.." Fili took out some money. Takeshi looked at my sister and Kili.

"Yo!" He smiled at them.

"So what is your relationship with Evenlyn..?" Kili asked Takeshi. 

"We're friends," Takeshi answered. Kili frowned taken a closer look at Takeshi. Fili sighed shaking his head. He pulled back Kili to sit down.

"Sorry about that." Fili apologized to Takeshi.

"Ah ha ha, it's alright," Takeshi grinned. I looked at his smiling face. I turned my head looking to the side.

"So, Any idea's about the Vongola Family...?" Kuroi asked. Takeshi's smile seems to have strained a little from Kuroi's question.

"Kyoya is probably apart of the Vongola Family," Fili added.

"That guy is so violent.," Kili stated.

"Ki, everyone in our family is violent, except for maybe Evenlyn," Fili stated.

"Hm..?" I blinked a few times. Kili sighed shaking his head. Kuroi tilted her head. 

"..Legolas killed Ryugji.," Kuroi stated.

"That is true, so that may have further complicate our relations with his family.," Fili looked to be in thought.

"Are you sure we should be discussing mafia related things in the restaurant..?" I questioned.

"Anyone can hear.," I added glancing at Takeshi.

"You know, Evenlyn, I'm under suspicion that you may know who the Vongola is.." Kuroi told me.

"Don't pull me into the dark world, I want nothing to do with it." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Kind of hard when your entire family is already apart of the mafia." Kili shot back.

I went quiet finishing the sushi that Takeshi gave to me.

"I already know that..!" I got up from the table. Kuroi moved out of my way. I stomped out of the restaurant. 

'Look at me overreacting over something so small..' I scolded myself. I always told myself. I want nothing to do with the Mafia. I got involved in a few incidents. That does involve the mafia.

'I'm a hypocrite.' I glared at the ground. I thought there was finally some acceptance in that dark world. 

'These feelings about Takeshi, when he is apart of that dark world..' I sighed.

" _I sense it within you."_

A voice said in my head. I rubbed my temple. A flame appeared before me. I looked in shock. When a ghost male appeared before me. He had dirty blonde hair. 

" _A flame of one of my Guardians.."_ He explained to me.

"Who are you..?" I stepped back in caution. He raised his hand to me. I flinched back from his hand.

" _Allow me to help you unlock it.."_ He touched my forehead. I felt this kind of heat within me. 

" _I, Vongola Primo Ieyasu Giotto, release the flame hidden deep inside of you."_ He spoke those words to me.

There was that odd feeling again. When he took his hand off of my forehead my world went dark. I woke up to the ceiling of a room. Kuroi was looking down on me. Those purple eyes bore into my blue ones. She gave me a small.

"Are you okay..?" She asked me.

"What happened..?" I touched my forehead.

"I found you passed out, outside the Restaurant," Kuroi explained to me.

"What..?" I sat up touching my head. I remembered seeing a male with a flame on his head. He was a ghost.

'Vongola..? Flame..?' I questioned myself. My head really hurt me.

"Where are we..?" I asked Kuroi.

"Yamamoto's room," Kuroi answered.

"WHAT!?" I flushed red. Kuroi stared at me.

"Yeah, he let me bring you in here to rest," Kuroi explained.

"Oh.." I looked around the room.

That was surprisingly neat for a boy. I saw some posters of famous baseball players.   
'This is Takeshi's room..' My attention was brought to Kuroi.

"..Do you know who the Vongola is..?" Kuroi asked me.

"I do," I admitted to her.

"you're not going to tell me are you..?" Kuroi questioned me. 

"I'm sorry.," I looked down in guilt.

"Legolas won't tell me either, I have been bugging him for answers." Kuroi pouted.

"Sorry.," I apologized again.

"Don't worry about it, it's because of Yamamoto isn't it..?" Kuroi asked. I turned my head feeling my cheeks burn.

"Daddy is going to be angry with him, you know how super protective he is.." Kuroi waved her hand. Her purple orbs widen in shock.

"Wait, Yamamoto is apart of the Vongola's family..?!" Kuroi shouted in shock.

'I knew she was going to make the connections.,' I sighed from those thoughts. Kuroi mulled over her discovery. 

"Well, whatever, if he does anything to hurt you, I'll put a bullet through him." Kuroi shrugged her shoulders.

'Nevermind our father being super protective, Kuroi is worse than father when it comes to family sometimes..' I thought to myself. I smiled fondly pulling Kuroi into a hug.

"Evenlyn!" Kili barged into the room. That almost gave me a heart attack. Kuroi smacked him over the head.

"Don't just suddenly barge in!" Kuroi yelled. Kili glared at her. The two started to argue about something.

"Are you alright.?" Fili asked taken my hand.

"oh, I'm fine, Fili.," I smiled at him. I have been pulled away from Fili. I looked back to see Takeshi smiling.

"She's fine, so you don't need to fuss over her." He told him. Fili's brow twitched.

"Are you picking a fight..?" Fili asked.

"I would never." Takeshi grinned.

'Somehow the atmosphere seems tense.' I looked in between the two of them. 

Takeshi avoided a kick. Fili was not so lucky getting blinded sided by a punch. Takeshi pulled me into him. I narrowly avoided Kuroi's leg.  
  
"They all seem busy, let's get you a drink." Takeshi offered.  
  
I looked back at the chaos of my family. I slowly nodded my head.

"Hey! get back here!" Fili yelled out towards Takeshi. Who ignored him. He was pulled back into the fight that was between Kuroi and Kili. I swear those two can't go a day without fighting about something. 

Takeshi got me water from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lets do this!!


End file.
